


Surprise

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan visits Padmé and catches her off-guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Obi-Wan waited patiently in milady's apartment. A handmaiden let him in and told him that he could wait while Padmé finished up some business in the Senate building. The handmaiden assured him that Padmé wouldn't take long but it was the fifth hour now, and Obi-Wan had a feeling wherever Padmé was, she was not alone. The Jedi Master settled on the couch, fixing his robes as another handmaiden appeared.

Even though her hood was drawn, he could see that she was struggling not to smile. She knew something about Padmé's whereabouts but she was probably ordered not to say anything to him.

"She will be here shortly, Master Kenobi," She said simply and gestured to the fruit on the table. "If you're hungry," and then went away.

Obi-Wan stood up again and paced the apartment. He wanted to invite the senator to lunch but it was too late for that now.

He heard whispers between the handmaidens and another voice. Ben grinned to himself but remained oblivious to Padmé's hurried entrance into the living room.

"Obi-Wan," she said, “What are you doing here?"

He turned and glanced at her. "I wanted to take you out to lunch," he offered, "but you're probably tired from a long day in the Senate building, so I'll leave you alone, m'lady." Obi-Wan bowed and started for the door. As he predicted, Padmé called him back and he sat back down on the couch. "Yes, m'lady?"

"We can eat here. Obi-Wan, would you join me for dinner?" Padmé offered. In the background, the handmaidens giggled.

"Thank you Padmé, but I don't want to be an inconvenience,"

"You're not, Obi-Wan. I promise," Padmé said and called two of her handmaidens. She talked quietly with them and they left.

Obi-Wan grinned. "My reason for stopping by m'lady is because I've been worried about you," he said seriously, "How are you doing?"

Padmé sighed. "I'm fine, Obi-Wan."

"That's good," he whispered and continued to study his friend. Padmé was a good politician but the worst liar. Something was going on but he didn't want to press the matter.

~~

After dinner, the two friends talked on the balcony overlooking the Jedi Temple. During dinner, Padmé managed to compose herself and listened attentively to Obi-Wan's stories. It wasn't often that they had time to get together and enjoy each other's company.

"I'm glad you stopped by Obi-Wan," Padmé finally admitted.

Obi-Wan smiled and braced her hand and kissed her palm. Padmé blushed. She had to remind herself that she was a married woman but she couldn't deny to herself that in her youth that she had the biggest crush on Obi-Wan. Padmé kept her feelings to herself, even from her handmaidens. But that was in the past.

"It was a wonderful dinner, m'lady," Obi-Wan said, interrupting her reverie.

Padmé looked again in the direction of the Jedi Temple. "Obi-Wan, there's something I never told you before. This might sound silly." Obi-Wan turned and looked at her. "I used to have a crush on you. Well, um, when you were a Padawan learner and ---" she lightly touched his beard, "when you didn't have that thing on your face."

Obi-Wan laughed. "I always thought it made me look more."

"Respectful?" Padmé finished for him.

He grinned. "I was going to say I thought maybe it made look more sexy," Obi-Wan joked, "but I'm curious about something, m'lady. Why tell me this confession now?"

"You're my best friend, Obi-Wan," Padmé said, "And as best friends, I don't like hiding things from you. There shouldn't be secrets between us."

"Your secrets are your own, m'lady. You don't have to tell me everything," he said. Padmé fidgeted, walking back inside as Obi-Wan followed her. "Padmé," he started, "I think I should return to the Temple now."

"No Ben, please don't go," Padmé cried. Obi-Wan sighed and sat down next to his friend on the couch. "I lied to you and now, I don't know how I could have ever lied to you."

Obi-Wan lightly touched Padmé's cheek as she looked at him. "Obi-Wan, I, I think I made a mistake.I."

Before she could continue, Obi-Wan kissed her. Padmé cried even more and he pulled away. She wanted to say something but had forgotten what it was.

"Like I said before m'lady, your secrets are your own. You don't have to tell me," he whispered and stood up. "Goodbye Padmé."

The End


End file.
